Un Dia Mas En La Vida De Los Sohma
by Masugarbesalt
Summary: Akito ha muerto, la maldicion por extrañas causas se ha ido, ahora Kyou le dira a Tohru lo que siente por ella, mientras tanto Yuki luchara para enamorarla y separar a la Pareja....Dejen Review CAP.6 UP listo! nn Tohru y Kyou se reencuentran!
1. Los sentimientos Del Joven Neko

Bien aqui vengo con mi fic espero que les guste

Un Dia mas en la vida de los Sohma

Cap1.- Los sentimientos Del Joven Neko

Han pasado 2 años y como era de suponerse los chicos seguian una vez

mas con su vida, a Akito nadie lo ha vuelto a ver desde que Tohru lo

enfrento, pues fallecio hace un mes pues el joven ya estaba gastado y

de por si traia todo el peso de la maldicion de la familia.

Shigure y los demas se enteraron de que Akito habia muerto, no sabian

si estaban felices o tristes pues a decir verdad el habia sido muy

malos con ellos, pero apesar de ello quieran o no, era su pariente.

Kyou se encontraba en el techo de la casa mirando el cielo, recordando

como era el pasado, recordando principalmente el momento en que conocio

a Tohru...

Tohru esa chica que le robaba el pensamiento, que su torpeza la hacia

ver inocente, pura¿Y se atreveria a decirlo?...si, hermosa¿Desde

cuando pensaba tanto en ella¿Acaso fue en el momento que la

vio,talvez cuando la abrazo, o cuando la chica acepto su forma

verdadera...¿Para Kyou la palabra torpe representaba sinonimo de 'mi

amor', no sabia que sentia estaba totalmente confndido, ultimamente

escuchar la voz de Tohru lo erizaba, sonrojaba y exaltaba,...

¿Que debia hacer?

-Kyou Kun la comida esta lista - dice una chica asumandose por una

pequeña escalera, el joven Neko al escuchar esa voz lo sobresalto de

tal manera que casi cae del techo.

-Kuzoo¡Torpe no llegues de esa manera!-

-Gomen, gomen Kyou-Kun gomen, prometo no volver a lelgar asi¡Gomen!-

Comenzaba a moverse freneticamente y haciendo una que otra reverencia.

El joven pelirojo observaba a Tohru detalladamente, le parecia

totalmente adorable¿Como le podria hacer para mostrarle sus

sentimientos?...

La chica se sintio algo incomoda ante la mirada penetrante del Neko a

lo que decidio llamarle.

-¿Kyou-kun pasa algo¿tengo algo en la cara, quitemelo quitemelo XX

- comenzo a mover los brazos circularmente.

Kyou vuelve en razon y sus mejillas se tornan rojo carmesí.

-Um...¡no torpe, estas muy linda...-

Tohru se sonroja

-O/O kyou-kun ...-

-Tohru.san ¿Porque tardas tanto? -

Se escuchaba la voz de Yuki abajo de la escalera.

-Ya voy Yuki-Kun / -baja las escaleras dejando al sonrojado Kyou

La sangre del Nejo comenzaba a hervir de rabia, y de celos¿Porque con

Yuki se llevaba mejor? ¬¬ eso le disgustaba totalmente..

-Tohru...- Susurro para el mismo, dicho esto bajo las escaleras y se

dirigió al comedor y comentó a aspirar el olor de la comida y sonrio

complacido.

-Niña¿Que hay de comer?-

-Hice croquetas de atun -

-Oh! genial -se sienta al lado de Yuki

- ¬¬ Tu nada mas hueles atun y vuelas -

-¡Calla rata! ¬¬ -

-Al menos no huelo a pescado gato tonto ¬¬ -

-Ya ya, calma chicos -entra Shigure y golpea levemente la cabeza de

Kyou con un periodico (Pensamiento de Shigure : no les he dicho a los

chicos que ya no tenemos la maldicion ...oh si? bah luego les digo

ahorita tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar - 3-)

-Una comida en paz no vendria nada mas ¿Cierto Tohru? -

La chica sale de la cocina con un plato enorme lleno de croquetas de

atun.

-Hai! -deja el plato en la mesa y se sienta al lado de Kyou.

Yuki nota como el chico neko se acerca mas a Tohru y se molesta.

-Tohru-San muchas gracias por la comida -

TOma una pequeña porcion y se la come.

-Mj mj ¬¬ ...Tohru la comida esta muy buena -.- -dice friamente

-Muchas gracias Kyou-kun me alegra que te guste - le sonrie

-¬¬ Tohru-san ¿Como te fue en tu dia? -

-mmm.. o,o-Shigure seguia comeindo y observando a los dos chicos

-Muy bien Yuki-kun gracias por preguntar -

-¬¬ niña me servirias mas? -

-claro Kyou-kun - le sirve

- ¬¬ a mi tambien Tohru san -

-Claro Yuki-Kun -le sirve tambien

- ¬¬ ...mas-Tohru le sirve mas al neko

- ¬¬ mas porfavor... -le sirve

- ¬¬ mas porfavor-

- ¬¬ mas-

- ¬¬ mas porfavor -

- ¬¬ ¡MAS! .

- . Gomen, ya no hay '-

-Kuzoo, YUKI NO BAKA!- Golpea el plato y lo rompe

- Kyou-kun -Tohru baja la mirada y nota que la mano de Kyou esta sangrando.

-Kyou calmate- dice Shigure

- Tu siempre Yuki el preferido , por la familia, por aquito...-baja la

mirada- por tohru...

Tohru mira a Kyou sorprendida y sus ojos se llenan de pequeñas

lagrimas.

En cambio Yuki se queda pasmado con lo que escucha

-...- El neko posa sus manos en la mesa y le dirige una mirada de

ternura a Tohru-

-¿Porque tienes que ser tan distraida?...-le sonrie-

-Muchas gracias por la comida Tohru...-se levanta con la mano herida y

sin muchos animos sube a la habitacion

-Yuki...pronuncia Shigure- no te preocupes son solo ataques del momento

n.n-

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

-Provecho...- se levanta de la mesa

-Um veo que nuevamente quedamos solos Tohru-san '¿Tohru? oo -

-Ire a ver a Kyou-kun -sube las escaleras

-TTTT nuevamente solo- se come una croqueta.

Mientras tanto Yuki...

Esa mirada...-cierra los ojos recordando el momento y se cruza de

brazos...

:FLASH BACK:

- Tu siempre Yuki el preferido , por la familia, por aquito...-baja la

mirada- por tohru...

Y cuando pronuncia su nombre...demuestra cierto amor...y cierto

brillo...

¿Kyou enamorado de Tohru, es absurdo...

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Yo tambien quiero a Tohru-san...¿que debo hacer?...

En cuanto a Kyou

El chico realmente estaba confundido, au miraba el suelo recordando lo

que le habia dicho a Yuki y la mirada que le proporciono Tohru.

Tomo una venda y comenzo a enredarela en la mano, Tohru estaba atras de

la puerta observando cada movimiento del joven nejo hasta que decidio

entrar sigilosamente.

-Oh Tohru...¿Porque soy tan estupido?...-Tohru llega por detras y se

inca a tomar la mano de Kyou y lo mira con ternura y cierto ¿amor?

-Tohru...?-

-Kyou-Kun tienes que ponerte desinfectante...Ya lo hiciste..?-

-No...-

Al escuchar esto Tohru le sonrie y le retira la venda mal puesta, toma

un paño y lo humedece con un poco de desinfectante y se lo aplica en la

mano de Kyou.

-Auch eso arde...con cuidado...- voltea hacia el lado contrario.

-Gomen Kyou-kun...-le comienza a enredar la venda- por cierto...no eres

estupido...yo soy la torpe..-termina de enredar la venda y se la

ajusta.

-No no eres torpe...Tohru..-le roma la mano y se sonroja al igual que

la chica.

-Kyou- Kun...-abraza a Kyou y se quedan asi por varios minutos hasta

que se dan cuenta de que no cambio de forma.

-um...¿Porque no me converti en neko?-

-Kyou-Kun ye no te conviertes en nEKO!-

-no entiendo porque...¿sera porque Akito murio? -seguia abrazado de

Tohru

- o/o quizas...-

-Entonces es desde hace un mes, Kuzoo!-

-Gomen gomen!-

-No niña, PORQUE SIEMPRES TIENES QUE PEDIR PERDON!.-

-Gomen Gomen Kyou Kun!-

-Kuzoo! deja de pedir perdon...pareciera que te hechas toda la

culpa...-toma el menton de la chica.

-Gomen...-

-Siempre...-le dice en tono dulce

-Kyou-Kun...-

Acercan sus rostros lentamente y sus labios se rozan convirtiendle en

un calido beso, el cual poco a poco se profundiza, sus lenguas

juguetean torpemente(pss era su primer beso .) y sus mejillas se

tornan rojo carmesí.

Un Chico rubio entra a la habitacion..

-Hola Tohru-San O Shigure-sama me dijo que estabas aqui...-

Momiji se queda viendo a la pareja

-OO! me he quedaod traumado! xx, le estan chupando las entrañas a la

linda Tohru-san por la boca ;; -comienza a llorar y los jovenes se

separan-

-Chiquillo enfadoso ¬/¬ - dice el neko mega sonrojado

-No momiji...porfavor / no digas nada si, que sea un secreto entre

nosotros dos...fue algo que...-se sonroja mas-

-;; Tohru-san! yo te defendere de ese tipo o!- comienza a lanzar

golpes y kyou lo detiene con el dedo indice.

-¬/¬ enano -

-/ Momiji-kun, tu tampoco te puedes convertir en conejo?-

-no , crei que ya se habian dado cuenta . -

-Je je nop , bien nos vemos Kyou-kun...-

-Chaus...-

- no te preocupes Tohru-san no dire anda solo porque me lo pides -

- Arigatou -

- adios...Tohru..-le dirige una sonrisa, la chica se levanta y le da un

ebso en la mejilla a Kyou y se va con Momiji-

- Tohru...te amo...- se dice para si mismo.

En cuanto Yuki...

-Luchare por ti...Tohru san...-

Continuara...

Bien he terminado w ya tengo ek segundo cap que se se llamara, "Triste separacion" solo me falta pasarlo a la PC quizas le cambie el titulo al cap 9.9 


	2. Triste Separación

**Bien perdón por la tardanza pero soy algo webona con la subida de fanfics XD**

**Aquí ta el segundo cap, espero que les guste u.u………………….**

Cap.2 Triste Separación

Tohru bajaba las escaleras junto con Momiji recordando una y otravez el beso que tuvo con el joven Neko, se acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos los labios y se sonrojaba constantemente.

Tohru, ¿eres novia de Kyou? –pregunto el chico de repente, e hizo llegar esa pregunta a oídos de la joven la hizo que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas.

O/O momiji Kun que cosas dices, no, no soy novia de Kyou-kun, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Tohru Tohru, quizás aunque pareciese un niño caprichoso y molesto….soy un niño caprichoso y molesto, pero solo tengo un año menor que tu y entiendo eso de los besos...-

Momiji-Kun no, no hay nada entre kyou-kun y yo, fue algo espontáneo...-

Pues a mi parecer-se cruza de brazos- no me pareció algo de momento, pero bueno, si prefieres olvidarlo, por mi esta bien...-

…Momiji-Kun...- baja la mirada.

El Joven ratón iba pasando por donde Tohru

Tohru-san… me he enterado que la maldición se ha ido…podré recuperar mi vida…soy un chico normal Tohru-san! nn –sonríe

Yuki-kun me alegro que te encuentres bien y feliz , según me he enterado que algunos familiares de usted vendrán a esta casa ¿cierto? –

Así es Tohru-san-voltea y mira al chico- Momiji-Kun hola

Yuki Hola -

¡Bien entonces preparare una comida deliciosa!-

Tohru esta apunto de irse a la cocina cuando Auki la detiene por el brazo y la abraza –

Tohru-san…-

OOU tu también…-dice momiji en voz baja

Yuki-kun disculpa…-sonrojada se suelta del chico y corre a la cocina.

Tohru, ¿Qué le pasa?..-

Mmm….Yuki no se si deba decirte,…- se cruza de brazos

Decirme… ¿decirme que? -Yuki toma a momoji de los hombros y lo sacude levemente -¡¿Qué cosa!-

Kyou y Tohru se estaban besando en su habitación…-

¡Yuki se quedo ene estado de ShOCk, el ratón, siempre le había ganado, en todo, pero esta vez bajo la guardia y le quito lo mas preciado para el…Tohru.

¡¿Cómo!-se toma la cabeza- no…

Gomen Auki, creo que no debí decírtelo…-

No…-Yuki se va corriendo fuera de la casa.

Yuki….-suelta un leve suspiro-

Tohru estaba recargada en la pared de la cocina, recordando como la tomo Auki, como la abrazo, ¿Porqué lo había hecho, si antes estaba confundida ahora era peor, ponía sus manos en su pecho y respiraba entrecortadamente,

¿Cómo miraría a Yuki ahora? ¿Y a Kyou? …

El pelirrojo iba bajando las escaleras y observo a Yuki sentado en una roca fuera de la casa con la mirada triste, vacía...

El neko no le tomo importancia y se metió a la cocina donde estaba Tohru preparando y guisando la cena, Kyou aprovecho para abrazarla por la espalda.

Kyou-Kun?...-Se sonrojaba a medida que Kyou respiraba suavemente en su cuello.

Tohru…-besa su mejilla- ¿Qué estas preparando niña?-

Sopa de espárragos y filete de pescado Kyou-Kun-

¡Odio los espárragos! –

Gomen Kyou-kun, lo olvide, gomen-

¿Tohru, deja de pedir perdón si? –le sonríe

Kyou-kun…-

Y llámame solo Kyou, supongo que…ya hay más confianza entre nosotros dos, ¿no? –acaricia la cabeza de la chica.

Si kyou -

Um… ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

Como quiera Kyou-k….kyou si no es mucha molestia -

Tohru…- se sonroja- bien sabes que estar contigo no es una molestia –retira unos mechones de cabello del rostro de la chica.

Kyou…gracias...-le da un beso en la mejilla.

Auki se encontraba aun sentado en la roca, celoso y molesto, ¿Cómo haría para separar a Kyou de Tohru, ¡Claro, llamaría a Kagura y ella mantendría ocupado al pelirrojo mientras que el conquistaba a Tohru, era un plan totalmente inteligente, toma su móvil y le marca a Kagura.

¿Kagura, ¿te gustaría venir a la cena?...-

1 HORA DESPUES

Kyou se portaba mas cariñoso con Tohru, claro, disimuladamente, le ayudaba a poner la mesa y le daba uno que otro beso en la mejilla, Shigure llega al comedor.

¡OH que lindo Día! O, OO! ¿Que carajos?- Shigure observaba como Kyou platicaba amenamente con Tohru y le ayudaba con la comida y platos.

U creo que estoy en la casa equivocada-

Auki llega y se sienta en el comedor

Shigure, Kagura-san vendrá a cenar-

¡OH, que bien! .-

: DING DONG :

Debe ser ella-Yuki se levanta a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto Kyou y Tohru salen y ponen la comida en la mesa, El lento abraza a Tohru y besa su cuello.

OOU Kyou-kun ¬w¬ Quien es el pervertido ahora-

O/O ¬/¬ Calla Shigure! No digas nada… -/- - se sonroja.

Gomen Shigure-san ./.-

¡No te preocupes Tohru-san es bueno el amor entre jóvenes, aunque no se si a Kagura le agrade….-

¡¿KAGURA! OO – voltea hacia atrás y ve a Kagura.

¡KYOU-KUN! O! –abraza a Kyou y lo besa en la mejilla, Tohru solo los mira con una sonrisa falsa.

Te extrañé mucho mi adorado Kyou-Kun te quiero / -

Kagura, ¡no, suéltate –la empuja hacia atrás.

Kagura-san, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Tohru-san , has cuidado bien de mi neko? -

Etto….-

Llega Momiji

Tohru! O quiero comer la deliciosa cena que preparaste!-

Toma asiento Momiji-Kun, allí esta servido .-

Arigatou! –

Tohru se sienta y Auki también al lado de ella, Kyou muriéndose de celos a causa de Auki, Kagura se sienta al lado de Kyou y se la pasa dándose leves abrazos y besos en la mejilla.

Terminan de cenar y Kyou sube al techo.

Demonios….La entupida rata le ha de haber hablado a kagura ¬¬-

En eso una chica subía al techo…

Kyou…-

¿Uh? Kagura, ¡no,… ¡ALEJATE!-

no no, Kyou soy Tohru-

Tohru!- se levanta y la abraza- gomen,…Kagura…

¡Auki la llamo! –toma el mentón de la chica.

Gomen Kyou-Kun… yo no puedo corresponderle, no quiero hacerle daño a Kagura-san-

¿Cómo, Tohru…yo te quiero…- roza sus labios con los de ella.

Tohru toma el rostro de Kyoy y lo aleja.

No kyou, gomen, no puedo hacer infeliz a Kagura-san,..Ella es mi amiga...-

La mirada del Neko pierde el brillo de sus ojos y su rostro se torna opaco.

¿Cómo dices?...-

Gomen…Kyou-kun-

¡No Tohru, porque…- salen pequeñas lagrimas las cuales corren por sus mejillas.

Tohru…esta bien…si así lo quieres,…por mí esta bien…-se limpia las lágrimas con su brazo.

¡Kyou-kun! –lo abraza

Entonces fingiremos…que nada paso, nos trataremos como antes…solamente por ultima vez...te quiero decir...te amo…- le sonrie

¡Kyou, yo también te amo!...¡¡GOMEN!- se separa de Kyou y baja las escaleras.

Tohru…bien…-suspira y mira el cielo.

Tohru corría por el jardín, Auki la ve y la toma por su brazo.

Tohru-san ¿Qué pasa?-

Nada…nada…-comienza a llorar.

Tohru-san...-le retira las pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

Yuki…Auki-kun! – se aferra a el y el ratón solamente acaricia su cabeza consolándola.

Kyou-Kun! –Kagura sube el techo de la casa y lo abraza.

¡Kagura!... (Pensamiento: No puedo dejarla…Tohru quiere su felicidad…"

Abraza a Kagura cosa que le sorprende.

Kyou-kun…-kyou pone sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica.

Shhh….besa su mejilla pero Kagura mueve su rostro de tal manera que juntan sus labios.

O/O ¡Kagura! ¬/¬ ¡molesta!-

Kyou-kun / - se acuesta en su pecho.

(Pensamientos de Kyou: no hay nada más que pueda hacer) se aferra a Kagura.

En cuanto a Auki

Tohru san….no te preocupes,….el no te puede hacer feliz...-

¿Yuki-kun entonces lo sabe? o/o –

Tohru-san…-besa sus labios.

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS O,O-------------------------

**_: Arisamasensey :_**

**ch 1, anon.hiiya mabee , hahaha, buen fanfic amigaa, vaya k TU SI SABES ESCRIBIR NO COMO OTRAS, jojo tu sabes kien (6) :D jojo, k mala soy, continuala continuala o voy a tener k dejar varios reviews jajaj xDD repetidos hechos por mii ee, jaja joke joke, porfavorr gente dejen review! y claro metanse a leer mi fanfic es de escaflowne, se llama la guerra de los dos mundos x3 jaja hazme promoción mabee! jaja byee tc ) amiguisS..!**

**Mabe:_ Wolas! Amiguis! Aca ta el segundo cap, y si les recomiendo muchisimo el fanfics de mi querida amiga ari ) pues tiene de todo ¬ y un hombre buenisimo! Suerte con tu fic y siguele que yo soy una de tus lectoras, te quiero, suerte suerte amiguis! Saludo, review hee:P!_**

**: _sasukitatao_ : **

**ch 1, anon.LINDO! BELLO! HERMOSO! SI! sabía que Kyou se kedaría con Tohru! jajajaja, (muere Yuki!)**

**_Mabe: jaja sii! Que se muera Yuki D lastima que en este capitulo no uu,.. ;;! Sale kues saludo y mandame reviewss - amiguis te quero por haberme enviado review w J ojo y si, Kyou es totalmente bello y hermooso!_**

**: _EluChiS _:**

**wachi k lindo! m encanta Kyo! continualo ;) prf**

**Mabe: _Wow que largo tu review O al menos me dejaste, te quero aquí ta el segundo cap, espero que te guste y me dejes otro review u,u_**

**: _Edward Wong Hau_ :**

**OwO... CONTINÚALO XD! AMO ESTA PAREJA! SIGUE n.n y si te atrevex a separarlos, juro ke te buscaré, te encontraré y te mataré ¬¬**

**Mabe: _Joer .. pues aquí tal el segundo cap. Pero tu review llego demasiado tarde ;; Gomen! TT ahora me buscaras y me mataras .._**

_**Bien si quieres te doy mi dire y te facilito la biscada U,U xP gracias por tu review, te recomendare a un buen psiquiatra para que te ayude a controlar esos ataques de ira! wU**_

**: _aska ishida_ :**

**holas…**

**etto que bien me encanto este fic onegai espero que lo continues y espero que se kede sea TOHRU Y KYO!**

**se es que s tan kawaii esta pareja en fin **

**onegai continuala pronto **

**los mejores deseos **

**ja ne**

**Mabe_: Muxas muxas gracias, por leer el primer cap, sigue sigue leyendo llename de poder ¬ que yo escribo y vivo de los reviews! Jojo_**

**_El cap.3 y 4 ya los tengo XD ahora solo espero los reviews TT.TT plz hechenme , unidos hacemos mas D!_**

_**Jojo**_

**Bien Chikillos y chikillas, hasta el siguiente episodio que se pone emocionante - espero que les haya gustado y si no pues tambien espero sus reviews y criticas constructivas o destructivas ;; **

**Chaus chaus ;)**

**Los quero! Besos XD**


	3. Simple Actuación

**Bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fan fic, ven que no lo dejo olvidado en las tinieblas? O.O!**

**: TRISTE SAPARACION Y UNION o.o:**

**-Yuki-kun..,¿Por qué me besa? –pregunta la muy inocente chica**

**Yuki muestra una linda sonrisa y acomoda algunos mechones de Tohru.**

**-Tohru-san… tan inocente,.. –acaricia su mejilla – quiero que seas feliz Tohru-san.**

**-Yuki-kun…-se limpia las lagrimas- soy feliz Yuki-kun, muy feliz..-**

**-No Tohru…entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?-**

**-…- la chica guarda silencio y su mriada se torna triste, Yuki al notar la reaccion de la chica, la abraza y la pega contra su pecho.**

**Tohru se aferra a el.**

**-Yuki-kun…¡muchas gracias! –**

**-Cuando quieras Tohru-san…-cierra sus ojos.**

**Kyou bajo del techo junto con Kagura, la cual ahora estaba muy feliz ya que Kyou la acepto.**

**-Kyou- aishiteru –**

**-Kagura! ¬/¬ …aishiteru..-acaricia su mejilla**

**-Kyou-kun estoy muy feliz de que me hayas aceptado..-**

**El joven neko cierra sus ojos y se levanta.**

**-Kyou-kun a donde vaz? – se sienta**

**-Tengo sed…-baja de techo**

"**Que he hecho… debí luchar por Tohru pero…¿Qué me esta pasando?"**

**Kyou se tira al suelo y en sus ojos se forman lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas.**

**-¡Kyou-kun, ha cenar, llama a Kagura-san! –grita Shigure**

**-Hai! –se reincorpora y se limpia las lagrimas, seguido esto llama a Jaguar y van a cenar,**

**-nOn! Ohh! Que bien, por fin juntos en la mesa (- 3-) –dice Shigure muy feliz.**

**En cuanto a Yuki y Kyou se lanzaban miradas asesinas una y otra vez, Kagura se mantenía aferrada al brazo de Kyou-kun y Tohru cocinando. **

**-¡La cena esta lista!- sale Tohru de la cocina con un gran plato de comida.**

**-¡Kyou-kun, aishiteru! – lo besa en los labios.**

**-vaya que chica o-o! –se queda mirando Shigure.**

**-…-**

**-Kagura! O/Ó –Kyou la empuja levemente.**

**La chica de cabellos cafes deja caer la bandeja con comida.**

**El joven Neko voltea a mirarla y nota como unas lagrimas nacen de sus ojos.**

**-Tohru-san…¿Qué tienes? –pregunta Kagrua.**

**-Yo…. GOMEN! – corre, sube las escaleras y se encierra en su habitación.**

**-¡Tohru!- Kyou la sigue pero esta cierra la puerta y no lo deja entrar,**

**-¡Vete!-**

**-¡Tohru! … Tohru-san…- kagura se queda con una mano en su pecho sustada y pasmada por la actitud que tomo su amiga, en cambio Yuki se acerca a Kyou y le propicia un buen puñetazo en la cara lo que causa que rompa su nariz.**

**-¡KUZOO, ¡mierda de raton! –se toma la nariz y unas gotas de sangre comienzan a caer, nuevamente sin decir nada le golpea la boca la cual comienza a sangrar.**

**Kyou cae al suelo.**

**-¡Yuki-kun, ¿Por qué lo golpeas? – abraza al joven pelirrojo.**

**-Preguntale a el..- se va dejando a Kagura y a kyou.**

**-Kyou.kun…¿estas bien?..-**

**-vete…¡dejame solo!- le voltea el rostro.**

**Kagura lo ve con ternura y con duda, se levanta y se va a donde Yuki aun preocupada.**

**El joven nejo se recarga en la puerta de Tohru tomandose fuertemente la nariz y la boca, por su mano corria lentamente la sangre, para el, ese dolor no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento de no tener a su amada Tohru a su lado, con estos pensamientos recorriendo su mente, se quedo profundamente dormido.**

**Eran ya las 3:00 a.m, Tohru sale del cuarto para dirigirse a tomar un vaso de agua y ve a **

**Kyou Tirado con sangre en sus labios y gran parte de su nariz.**

**Al verlo en tal estado se asusta y nuevamente corren lagrimas por sus ojos.**

**-Kyou-kun…kyou-kun..-comenzo a moverlo.**

**-mmm…-empezo a abrir los ojos.**

**-Kyou-kun… ¿te encuentras bien, ¿¡que te ha pasado?-**

**acaricia su mejilla cubierta de sangre.**

**-Tohru-san… ¿porque corriste asi? – se levanta poco a poco**

**-Kyou-kun… ¿Quién te ha golpeado de esa manera?...- baja la mirada**

**-Tohru…. Bah, el estupido raton me golpeo…-miro hacia otro lado**

**Tohru toma la orilla de la manga de su ropa y la rompe.**

**-Kyou-kun pasa..- toma la mano del nejo y lo guia a su habitación.**

**Kyou se sienta en la esquina de la habitación mientras que Tohru mojaron agua oxigenada el pedaso de tela que habia arrancado.**

**-Tohru…¿Por qué?... –comienza a murmurar**

**-Kyou-kun.. ¿porque que?..- voltea y le sonrie**

**-…- Tohru posa el pedazo de tela y comienza a tallarle suavemente el rostro del neko quitandole la sangre, cuando ya estaba apunto de terminar rapidamente Kyou toma a Tohru de la muñeza y la acerca a su rostro.**

**-Tohru… te amo-murmura en voz baja**

**-Kyou-kun ¡no digas esas cosas! – se suelta y unas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos(Notas de la autora: si como llora esta niña -- -**

**-Tohru…¡no me dejes!... tu dijiste que dia…-**

**:FLASHBACK:**

**Kyou estaba en su verdadera forma desesperado.**

**Tohru se acerca a el y lo abraza.**

**-¡Kyou-kun quiero estar a tu lado siempre!**

**:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

**-Acaso…¿no era verdad?..- baja la mirada**

**-Kyou-kun..¡KYOU! – toma el rostro de Kyou y lo besa en los labios, cosa que le sorprende al chico.**

**Los dos sonrojados se separan por falta de oxigeno…**

**Tohru es quien rompe el silencio.**

**-Aishiteru..Kawaii Neko.. (Te amo lindo gatito) –**

**-Tohru… aishiteru..- la abraza y la pega en su pecho, sin darse cuenta se quedan dormidos…**

**El sol entra por la ventana y alumbra el rostro del chico pelirrojo.**

**-mmm…-**

**-Kyou-kun.. ya amaneció..-le da un beso en la mejilla.**

**-¡Nah!..- acaricia la cabeza de Tohru – ¡todavía es de noche! –**

**-no Kyou-kun –le sonríe- ya despiertate , ¡dormilón! n/n-**

**-Tohru… como quisiera que este momento durara para siempre! –**

**-Yo también Kyou-kun.. creo que este sera el ultimo momento que estemos juntos..-**

**-Tohru…¡demonios,¡kuzoo!( mierda xD), no quiero verte al lado de Yuki!**

**-ni yo verte al lado de Kagura-san…, pero es imposible…quiero que ella sea feliz..-**

**-¿y que hay de ti Tohru, porque no quieres tu felicidad…o la mia…-**

**Tohru se esconde en su pecho.**

**-Si quiero tu felicidad Kyou-kun…pero no creo que la encuentres en mi..-**

**-¡Kuzoo, que cosas dices niña, ¡si mi felicidad eres tu!-**

**-Kyou-kun! –lo besa en los labios.**

**-Te amo niña tonta…- le sonrie.**

**WUJUUUUUUUUU termine el tercer cap XD después de hace muxo -3- gomen nasaii! Tenia pereza, esa no es una de mis virtudes…pero si mi virtud es escribir fanfics -**

**Bien ahí ta, todavía tengo mas tiempo asi que apsare el cap.4 D**

**Un adelanto de el es………..**

"**Tohru… tu te casaras con Yuki"**

**JOjoJO**

**Lo mas probable es que encuanto suba este en una hora mas suba el otro**

**Como recompensacion de la espera tan larga UU! **

**Lo de kawaii neko se lo robe a una amiga jojo xD**


	4. Compromisos y una extraña vuelta

**CAP.4 Compromisos y una extraña vuelta**

**Aquí ta el cap.4 o,o! fde volon **

Kyou baja las escaleras seguida por Tohru y se encuentran con alguien…

-Hatori…¿Qué haces aquí? –

Hatori se encontraba sentado en la mesa al lado de Shigure, Ayame, Yuki y Kagura.

-Kyou, sientate, Tohru tu tambien…-

Kyou y Tohru toman asiento, Todos estaban serios.

-Solo escuchen…- dice Hatori rompiendo el silencio-Como sabran, Akito ha muerto, por lo tanto yo me hare cargo de esta familia, asi que para que no se extinga… yo.. haré compromisos.

Kyou se queda palido y sin habla.

-Kyou… tu seras el promerito de … KAGURA-

El neko se queda en estado de Shock, ¿acaso lo obligaran a casarse, ¡pero porque, no… y… TOHRU?

-Yuki… como Tohru es ya parte de nuestra familia.. tu eres el prometido de Tohru..-

La chica se queda callada, ¿casarse con quien no ama?..Porque...

-Hai, Hatori…-dice Yuki y baja la mirada de victoria.

-¡KUZOO, ¡no me pueden obligar a casarme con quien no amo! –

-Puedo hacerlo… si no te casas me veré obligado a lavarte el cerebro...-

-¡kuzoo, pero…pero…, ¡porque!-golpea la mesa.

-Haz caso Kyou, te casaras con ella, es tu prometida y cumplirás.-

-Pero… ¡YO AMO A TOHRU!-

Kagura Se queda estática, unas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos y rompe en llanto.

Tohru solo bajo la mirada de tristeza y alegría a la vez, mientras que Yuki se moría de celos.

-¡TE CASARAS CON KAGURA, PORQUE ASI LO HE DECIDIDO!-

-…-

-Bien ahora...quieor que se despidan-

-¿disculpa? –Dice Kyou- ¿Cómo que despedirnos?-

-Olvide ese detalle, cada pareja se ira a vivir a otro lugar, ninguno de los dos pueden tener contacto al menos que yo lo diga… eso es para acostumbrarlos-

-¡kuzoo, ¿alguna cosa mas imbecil?-

-Bien Kyo…me has colmado la paciencia.

-¿eh?-dos personas toman los brazos de Kyou.

-¿Shigure, ¿Ayame, ¡suéltenme!-

-lo siento kyou-dice Shigure

-Metanlo al carro-

-¡ja, ¡hasta creen! –golpea a Ayame y a Shigure y corre.

-¡Me voy de este lugar! – de pronto alguien vino a su mente.

-Tohru… TOHRU! ¡Volveré por ti! – comienza a correr.

-¡Kyou-kun! –trata de ir con el pero Yuki la detiene.

-NO Tohru,.. ¡tu serás MI esposa!-

-Yuki-kun,¡que cosas dice, suéltame..- solloza la pobre chica

-No Tohru… no otra vez… -la abraza.

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK: (SEH de seguro se quedaron de…¿¡what! O.o)

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-dice un joven de buen cuerpo, su edad de 24años, cabello pelirrojo y recogido en una coleta, también tenia una barba de cadenita (NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: no se pq pero tengo una extraña atracción por los hombres con barba de cadenita -)

-Papá, ¿y esa historia es real,¿Dónde esta mamá? –pregunta un chico de aproximadamente 4años de edad.

-Kao… tu madre falleció hace años… ella nos cuida en el cielo –le sonríe- a ella la conocí después de haber huido…gracias a ella encontré un hogar…-

También en esa habitación se encontraba una ancianita, al parecer, la nana del niño.

-papá, sígueme contando si? –

-jaja, hora de dormir hijo! –

-¡noo papá, ¡Cuéntame mas! – el joven pelirrojo le da un beso en la mejilla y arropa al niño.

-¡no! Mañana te contare más ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡bueno! –dice el niño- buenas noches papi te quiero!-

-yo también te quiero…-le da un beso en la mejilla y arropa a su hijo.

-buenas noches nana, a ti también te quiero mucho mucho! –y se duerme

-que niño tan lindo… joven Kyou, si no es mucha molesta…hem… no quiero ser una metiche en su vida, pero podría contarme la historia..Bueno, yo quería mucho a Hikaru, la consideraba como mi nieta, y también le tome un cariño a usted, se convirtió en un nieto para mi joven Kyou..-

-Nana, claro que le contare la historia…- le sonríe- a Hikaru la conocí tiempo después de mi partida…

: FLASH BACK:

Kyou se encontraba tirado en un callejón sin sabes que hacer, temblaba constantemente, al parecer había corrido mucho, incluso días, tanto… que llego a otra ciudad (N/a: increíble no? O.O!)

-¡Jajaja, sii el es muy lindo tambien-

-a mi me encanta Roy /-

-Pues yo no he encontrado a alguien tan lindo jeje-

-pero hikaru, eres súper linda y aparte muy hermosa!-

Hikaru tenía el cabello largo recogido en una coleta con un partido por el medio y tenia muy buen cuerpo.

-Pero chii, no creo jeje-

-Hay hikaru, oye y ese vago? – señala al pelirrojo.

-¿Quién sera, que raro, pobre muchacho, parece de nuestra edad..-

-Hikaru, ¡vamonos, me da miedo…-

-Chii, espera… - se acerca al joven neko y le acaricia el rostro.

El pelirrojo se mueve lentamente y le da la cara a la chica.

Hikaru se sonroja.

-mmm… niña…¿Qué haces?- responde el chico viendo a Hikaru con ojos de gatito (N/A: hay que hermoso -)

-Perdon muchacho… es que…bueno..¿Que haces ahí tirado? –

-Hikaru, vamonos, me da miedo ;-; -abraza el brazo de su amiga.

Kyou voltea ver a la otra chica que acompañaba a Hikaru

-¿Qué, ¡pero si no muerdo niña! – se levanta y se sacude.

-mm…es muy bien parecido…tiene bonito cuerpo - - susurra chii a su amiga.

-cállate Chii! –se sonroja

-Bien, "muchachito", que haces aquí tirado, ¿ah? ¬¬ -chii pone su tono amenazante.

-mmm… me creerias si te digo que escapo de unos maniáticos que me quieren casar con una persona que no amo?...-

-¡¡¡la verdad no!-

-Bien, de todos modos no me interesa si me crees o no niña tonta! –le da la espalda y comienza a caminar.

-¡espera!- toma el brazo del neko, el chico solamente voltea a mirar a una Hikaru muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa niña?-

-es que…etto… no le hagas caso a Chii, ella… ella no confía mucho en las personas, no le haga caso, esta loca! –

-QUE! Como peudes decirme loca a mi, a tu mejor amiga ;-;!- comienza a hacer una escenita.

Kyou mira a Hikaru con ternura,.. "Tohru… se parece mucho a Tohru… su mirada… su rostro…"

Hikaru nota la intensa mirada que le proporciona el joven neko a lo que se sonroja mas y mas.

-que tanto me ve joven…- dice sonrojada.

-aja! ES UN PERVERTIDO! Hikaru! Corre mientras puedas! – le da una cachetada a Kyou en la cara el cual cae al suelo.

-KUZOO, niña estupida, no soy ningun pervertido!-pone su mano en la mejilla donde lo habian golpeado y se reincorpora diciendo..-es que… se parece mucho a alguien que yo conozco.. pero no importa! – se va

-E…espera,…¿Cómo te llamas?..-pregunta Hikaru

-hay Hikaru crees que este vago tenga nombre ¬¬ -

-Este vago se llama Kyou Sohma ¬¬ - y se aleja de ahí

-Kyou… Sohma…-pronuncia Hikaru en voz baja y sonrojándose.

-bah! Es un pedante, vamonos Hikaru…-y caminan rumbo a casa de hikaru.

En cuanto Kyou…

-demonios… ¿a donde iré?... necesito trabajo…necesito dinero..-

Un hombre hablaba por celular en voz alta.

-PERO QUE, ¡¿COMO QUE LAS CUENTAS ESTAN BAJANDO, ¡¡¿UH,

ESTUPIDOS LOS CONTRATE PARA QUE ADMINISTRARAN LOS PRODUCTOS DE EXPORTACION Y TOMARAN MIS! DESICIONES, NI SI QUEIRA PUEDEN HACER ESO, ESTAN DESPEDIDOS!...¿QUE? QUE QUE PODEMOS HACER CON LAS CAJAS QUE FUERON DEVUELTAS? YO QUE VOY A SABERLO! PARA ESO LOS CONTRATE A USTEDES! INUTILES!-

-mmm…disculpe..-Kyou lo interrumpe- que problema es el que tiene-

-demonios… bien las cajas con los productos de limpieza que iban ser exportados hacia EUA fueron regresadas y no saben porque carajos paso eso, bah! Eres solo un niño, no entiendes…-

-talvez deba registrar el producto primero, a veces en EUA no aceptan productos que no hayan sido registrados antes, es por eso que a veces se devuelven. (N/A:NI si quiera se si es vdd lo invente XD! Para que Kyou consiguiera trabajo -3-)

-mm..Espera un segundo muchacho…-vuelve a tomar su celular- con un carajo ya registraron el producto?... COMO QUE NO? IMBECILES! –les cuelga-

gracias chico..hum…eres de por aquí?-

-no, vengo de otro lugar…ham… bueno… adiós- se mete las manos a los bolsillos y se estaba alejando.

-no tienes casa cierto?-

Kyou se detiene , voltea y lo mira

-¿como lo sabe?-

-Pues en tu mirada se nota, ademas, de que tienes las manos en los bolcillos y caminas a un rumbo a donde nisiquera hay casas… a donde vaz se le llama el "barrio de la pobreza"..-

-oh… es adivino…-

-chico… ven a mi casa… podrás trabajar ahí… la verdad, noto algo en tus ojos que me demuestran que eres un joven trabajador, con metas, talentoso… ja! Esto sonara algo raro, pero me recuerdas a mí.-

-a usted?-

-yo era como tu muchacho, un.. "vago".. ¿Qué tal si te quedas unos dias en mi casa?...-"ese muchacho me recuerda a mi…"pensaba el señor.

-de acuerdo… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Kao Saiyuki , dueño de empresas Saiyuki- esto ultimo lo dice muy orgulloso.

-¿y el tuyo?- pregunta el señor

-Kyou Sohma-

"¿¿SOHMA?... esa familia…me recuerda a… claro Kazuma…(kazuma: el tutor de kyou)"

vaya…bien, iré con usted – "espero que no sea un violador ¬¬ gay"

Kao Saiyuki lleva a Kyou a su Casa.

-Amor ya vine! –grita el señor alto y bien parecido.

-Amor! Por fin llegaste….-lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, al separarse su mirada se detiene en el muchacho-quien es el?-

-Digamos que por ahora vivirá con nosotros… será como mi hijo-

-QUE!- fueron las palabras que salieron de la mujer y del joven

-vaya, un hijo, siempre quise tener uno, lo adoptaste? – la señora se veía muy feliz (N/A: q señora tan extraña O.O) pellizcaba y abrazaba al chico.

-Sus padres lo abandonaron, yo los conocía, y personalmente me haré cargo de el-

sonríe.

-¡que demonios? – es lo único que dice Kyou

-OHHH que bien, no me opongo a eso amor! -sonríe la mujer

-bien… ¿cual es su nombre señora? –

-Sheilin - le sonríe

-Bien Kyou… ven conmigo- el señor sube las escaleras y llega a una habitación con un letrero que decía "huéspedes", el señor Saiyuki retira el letrero e invita a kyou a pasar.

-…- un silencio se formo entre los dos

-y bien chico – kao rompe el silencio – conoces a Kazuma Sohma?

Kyou lo mira desubicado y sorprendido.

-Si, el era mi tutor, como…. ¿Como lo conoce?-

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Saiyuki, cierra la puerta de la habitación e invita a Kyou a sentarse.

-El…era mi compañero de artes marciales… siempre entrenábamos y peleábamos, su abuelo fue muy buen tutor para nosotros,… hasta que un día, vi a su abuelo…convertirse en una horripilante criatura… obviamente yo me asuste mucho, muchísimo, tanto que sin razón alguna me fui de ese Dojo, no quería volver a ver tal monstruosidad… Kazuma… después de varios años intento contactarme, un día lo hizo…

me dijo…-Kyou veía atentamente a Saiyuki- me dijo que su abuelo había muerto…

con el paso de los años volví al Dojo, vi. a Kazuma y… a un niño.

-Kyou comienza a recordar…-¿entonces tu eras aquel hombre que visito a Kazuma? …-pregunta el neko con curiosidad.

-si Kyou… era yo… lo vi tan cariñoso contigo, como si fuera tu padre, te abrazaba y te levantaba por los aires, entonces le pregunte, ¿Quién es ese niño, el me respondió que tu eras el descendiente de los Sohma,… de la maldición, y que tenias la maldición de su abuelo… después de ese momento no he vuelto a ver a Kazuma, lamentablemente estoy muy ocupado…-

-…ya no estoy bajo la maldición, pero si estoy bajo una familia que me quiere casar con alguien a quien no amo, por eso escape, por eso estoy aquí…-

-Kyou… no te abandonare, no te preocupes, no te abandonare… como abandone a mi sensei… te lo prometo…hijo -lo abraza.

-…- Kyou solo soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Kao se separa del neko y abre la puerta

-Quiero que conoscas a mi Hija Kyou… será como tu hermana-

-Hai! …-

El timbre de la casa sonó, la madre inmediatamente salio a ver quien era.

-Hija!-

-madre he vuelto justo a la hora de la cena –

-me alegro hija, quiero que conozcas a alguien…-

-a quien madre? –

-¡Kyou! Ven acá "hijo"-

-¿hijo?- dijo la chica dudosa

-si tu padre lo trajo a vivir con nosotros, era hijo de un amigo de tu padre que lamentablemente falleció…-

-ohh que pena…-

El joven neko bajo con una toalla sobre sus hombros y el cabello algo humedo.

-Si? – volteo a ver a la muchacha y se quedo en estado de Shock

-TU?- pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hikaru?-

-¿Kyou?-

-vaya ya se conocen, que bueno - se va la madre

-mmm… esto es extraño…- dice el neko

- es verdad U – suelta una pequeña sonrisa

Pasa 1 año desde que Kyou vive con esa familia, ahora, trabajaba con Kao Saiyuki , se podria decir que Kyou era ya el heredero de Saiyuki…

Y una mañana… en la que Kyou decide dejar esa casa ahora que tiene dinero, y tiene su propia vida… pasa algo inesperado…

Era un sábado, 8:00a.m de la mañana, los padres de Hikaru habían salido la noche anterior… suena el teléfono…

:RING RING:

-¿Bueno, contesta Hikaru – Kyou se queda observándola, pues nota que su semblante cambia drásticamente, si mirada se torna vacía, su piel pálida, y unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas… Hikaru se desploma dejando caer el teléfono al suelo. Rápidamente Kyou la toma en sus brazos.

-¿Hikaru, ¡HIKARU! ¡¿Que sucede!-

-Mis padres… - susurra

-que… que… que pasa?-

-murieron anoche… el carro se descontrolo… y solo… cayeron… KYOU ABRAZAME PORFAVOR – comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

De los ojos de Kyou también salen lagrimas… lagrimas de dolor, pues les habia tomado un cariño enorme a esos señores..

-Hikaru… no te preocupes,…calma… yo me quedare a tu lado… para siempre…-

"no me puedo ir ahora… Hikaru se quedara sola.. no puedo simplemente no puedo…lo siento Tohru.."

-¡Kyou, quédate a mi lado… por siempre… por favor… ¡no me abandones!- decía llorando.

-no te abandonare… me quedare a tu lado para siempre…-

Jujujuju! Que les pareció? Este es el capitulo mas largo que tengo - andaba inspirada! Espero que me dejen reviews T.T!

JOER LAS 4:14 O.O! bien, ahí esta mi regalito para uds XD


	5. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**CAP5.- Hasta que La muerte Los Separe**

-no te abandonare… me quedare a tu lado para siempre…-

Demasiado tarde, Kyou ya había pronunciado aquellas palabras que ahora lo ataban a Hikaru… debía olvidar a Tohru, cueste lo que cueste.

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde aquel accidente que sufrieron los padres de la chica, ahora ella tenia 21años y aun esperaba por el joven neko… aun esperaba ser correspondida.

Hikaru se encontraba en casa cocinando y esperando a Kyou el cual aun estaba trabajando.

"Kyou-Kun… ¿cuando me corresponderá?..." – hundida aun en sus pensamientos, comienza a temblar y a sudar, siente que su cabeza va a estallar,.. Hace meses que tenía esos dolores mas no quería preocupar a Kyou.

Hikaru cae al suelo aun con el horrible dolor de cabeza, su rostro se torna pálido y comienza a temblar, saca unas pastillas de su bolsillo y rápidamente se las pasa.

-Maldición… otra vez este horrible dolor de cabeza…- se reincorpora sentándose en una silla observando las pastillas.-Estas píldoras ya no me sirven… no me calman el horrible dolor…-una lagrima corre por su mejilla.

Se escucha que alguien abre la puerta principal.

-Hikaru, ya llegué…- entra a la cocina y ve a Hikaru con la vista nublada, se acerca a ella y limpia con el dedo índice su lágrima.

-Hikaru… ¿Qué te pasa, te vez…agotada…-posa una de sus manos en la frente de Hikaru, la chica reacciona y la retira.

-No… no me pasa nada Kyou-Kun, estoy muy bien, ¡te lo aseguro! –le sonríe

-Hikaru… ¿estas segura? …¿no quieres que llame a un médico?-

-¡NO! NO QUIERO QUE LLAMES A NADIE KYOU! ¡PORFAVOR DEJAME SOLA! – después de haber gritado sube rápidamente a su habitación.

-HIKARU! – La sigue a su cuarto pero había cerrado con seguro.- ABREME LA PUERTA, ¡HIKARU, -comienza a darle fuertes golpes a la puerta – ¡ABREME MALDITA SEA,…ábreme...-deja de golpearla y se tira al suelo de rodillas…

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Hikaru con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo.

-Kyou….perdón, no se que me pasa…-se pone a la altura del neko y lo abraza… -si tan solo…si tan solo….-acaricia la cabeza de Kyou- aishiteru Kyou-kun …-

Kyou levanta la vista para ver los ojos de la joven, aun hinchados, con algunas lagrimas, le recordó tanto a…. Tohru…

-Tohru…-besa a Hikaru en los labios sin darse cuenta de con quien estaba no era realmente la persona que amaba, dejándose llevar, toma a Hikaru en sus brazos y la mete a la habitación…

El sol entra por la ventana iluminando a dos chicos acostados en la cama y con tan solo una sabana que cubría sus cuerpos…

Hikaru juega con el cabello de Kyou el cual aun seguía dormido.

-Mm.…- solo eso se escuchaba por parte Kyou…

-Kyou-kun,… te amo… perdón por lo de ayer, no era mi intención gritarte...-Kyou pone su dedo indice en los labios de Hikaru-

- Iremos a NewYork en dos semanas...a visitar al mejor médico…-desvía la mirada

"como pude hacer esto… como pude hacerlo…"

-Si kyou-kun –lo abraza – iré a donde me pidas que vayas… -le sonríe

"no hay vuelta atrás,…." –abraza a Hikaru

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Hikaru Saiyuki- pronuncio un señor de bata blanca.

-¡soy yo! –se levanta la joven de cabellos castaños junto con Kyou, el joven neko toma la mano de Hikaru y le susurra al oído –todo estará bien- la chica le sonríe

-Bien pasen al consultorio, Hikaru te haremos unas pruebas ¿vale?-

-hai!- los dos pasan al consultorio

-bien Hikaru, antes de hacer estas pruebas necesitamos hacerte una prueba de embarazo, pues, las maquina que utilizamos hay una que no deben ser usadas en mujeres embarazadas-

-claro Doctor-responde Hikaru con una gran sonrisa

-bien pasa por aquí-le señala una habitación Hikaru se levanta y sigue al doctor, después de unas horas le hace unas cuantas pruebas.

El doctor sale con unas hojas en las manos, ojeándolas una y otra vez…

-Joven, ¿podemos hablar en privado?-

-¿Dónde esta Hikaru?-

-Le dieron nauseas,… esta en el baño…-

-¿Nauseas, ¿le pasa algo malo?-

El doctor se sienta y comienza a ojear las hojas…

-Hay una noticia buena y otra mala…-

-Dígamelas doctor por favor…- se pone serio

-bien… la buena es que la señorita Saiyuki esta embarazada-le sonríe

-Em…em..¿¡Embarazada? …¡¿¡¿de verdad! –Kyou se queda perplejo.

-Así es, usted será padre…-El neko baja la mirada

-¿uh, ¿no esta usted feliz? – en cuanto dice aquello salta de felicidad, un hijo, ¡quien lo pensaría!

-De verdad, seré padre… ¡¡¡SERÉ PADRE!...-De repente recordó a Tohru y tomo asiento de nuevo...

"lastima que no sea de Tohru…"

-Bien, ¿Cuál es la mala?- se cruza de piernas

- … lo siento mucho Kyou…- su mirada cambia a tristeza y un poco de lastima…-Hikaru….tiene… un tumor maligno en el cerebro… al parecer de hace meses…incluso años, hasta este momento se manifestó como maligno… - Al escuchar eso se pudo notar como unas lagrimas caían del rostro de Kyou.

-Es…es… ¿curable?...- el doctor niega con la cabeza…

-¡DEMONIOS! – Golpea fuertemente el escritorio de doctor…-¿afectará al bebé? –pregunta frustrado

- Si Hikaru se estresa, no guarda reposo y si se deprime… si le afectará…incluso podría perderlo… pero- Kyou lo interrumpe

-¿Y si no se entera de su enfermedad, no se estresara, no se deprimirá… estará feliz… doctor, no vaya a decirle a Hikari que es lo que tiene, por favor… quiero que este feliz, no quiero que sepa…-mas lagrimas caen de su rostro- no quiero que sepa… que…va a morir-

El doctor se acerca a Kyou y pone una de sus manos en su hombro.

-De esta boca no saldrá nada… le diré… que es un simple dolor de cabeza-

-gracias….-

La chica entra a donde se encuentra Kyou y el doctor y se acerca al neko.

-Kyou, porque…. ¿porque lloras, ¿paso algo malo? – lo abraza

-son… lagrimas de felicidad… Hikaru… ¡TENDREMOS UN HIJO!-

-¡QUE! –Se tapa la boca para no gritar- ¡no puede ser! Un hijo tuyo… un hijo tuyo…KYOU! TE AMO – lo abraza

-Yo también……te quiero…-corresponde al abrazo...

Era de tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse, el cielo estaba hermosamente teñido de un rojo, las nubes desaparecían poco a poco y el viento soplaba al ritmo de las olas…

Una pareja miraba tan hermoso atardecer, abrazados…

-Hikaru… hay algo que deseo pedirte…-acaricia el estomago de la chica a la cual ya se le notaban unos meses de embarazo.

-Kyou, mi amor, ¿Qué es?...- retira unos mechones rebeldes de su rostro.

El pelirrojo se inca ante la chica y saca una cajita de terciopelo rojo, la joven al ver tal caja se imaginó lo que venía…y sus ojos brillaron enormemente.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Hikaru se emociona tanto que salta de alegría.

-¡¡Claro que si, claro que si Kyou!- abraza al neko y lo besa en los labios

-Hikaru…gracias…-

Una hermosa iglesia, rodeada de pasto verde y árboles hermosos…Había varia gente allí reunida, la mayoría eran compañeros de trabajo de Kyou, algunos amigos y amigas de Hikaru, y claro amigos por parte de la familia de Hikaru.

-Kyou Sohma, ¿acepta usted como esposa a Hikaru Saiyuki para amarla, protegerla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto-

-¿Y usted Hikaru acepta a Kyou como esposo para amarlo, protegerlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separé?

-Acepto-

-Entonces por el poder que me otorga Dios, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Kyou retira el velo del rostro de Hikaru con cuidado y la besa en los labios.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe…"

-¡Hikaru resiste!- corría Kyou junto los enfermeros Hikaru se encontraba en una camilla

-Kyou! No lo soporto mas, este dolor de cabeza, ¡me esta matando, ¡y los dolores de la contracción! ¡¡¡No soporto más! – comienzan a caer lagrimas.

-¡Tienes que soportar Hikaru!-

Entran al Quirófano Y un doctor se acerca a Kyou.

-¡Joven tiene que salir! No hay tiempo para parto natural, seria muy doloroso para ella, haremos cesárea, estará bien no se preocupe…-

-¡HIKARU!- los enfermeros le aplican un calmante a Kyou y lo sacan del Quirófano.

2 horas habían pasado ya… Kyou aun se encontraba en el pasillo esperando noticias… hasta que escucho un llanto…

-Mi hijo…. ¡mi hijo nació!- El doctor sale del quirófano

- Lo siento…- kyou se quedo en estado de shock

-Su hijo nació bien no se preocupe,.. Pero su esposa… esta apunto de morir… lo siento... no podemos hacer nada…- continuas lagrimas caen de los ojos del neko, Hikaru…moriría, llego el día…

-Pu...¡¿puedo verla! –

-Si,…esta en la habitación- le señala una cuarto, El Sohma rápidamente entra y ve a Hikaru sosteniendo al niño, los ojos hinchados, pálida, pero con un brillo en los ojos que apenas se notaba…-

-Hi…hikaru…- se acerca a su cama y se arrodilla…-

-Kyou… se llamará Kao… ¿si? –le sonríe, ¿Cómo podría estar sonriendo, ¿sabia que iba a morir?- Kyou… gracias..-

-Gracias…¿Por qué gracias Hikaru?-

-Por ocultarme mi enfermedad,… mi tumor… y aun así amarme, si no, no hubiera tenido a este bebe…gracias amor…-

-Hikaru… desde cuando sabes de tu enfermedad…-baja la mirada

-Desde… hace unos cuantos días… me enteré porque leí los análisis…-le sonríe- no me asusta morir Kyou, porque se… se que moriré feliz… me hiciste muy feliz amor…-le pasa el bebe a Kyou- cuida bien de Kao…aishiteru…Kyou Sohma…-sus brazos caen perdiendo fuerza y la maquina hace un chillido de tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kyou comienza a llorar, quizás no la amó, pero si le tomo mucho cariño, tuvo a su hijo, a Kao…

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe…-pronunció en voz baja…

--------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------

-Eso fue lo que paso nana, esa es toda la historia….-una lagrima corre por la mejilla de Kyou.

-Nunca pensé… que Hikaru tuviera esa enfermedad, siempre…estaba tan feliz…-dice la anciana limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Esa es toda la verdad…no puedo mentir… no la amé pero si le tomé mucho cariño…-

-Y… ¿no has pensado en buscar a Tohru de nuevo?- Kyou la mira con cara de confucion

-je… no tiene caso, es demasiado tarde ya..-La anciana se acerca a él y le susurra –nunca es tarde para nada, Kyou Sohma- la anciana se va.

-nunca es tarde…-pronuncia en voz baja

-Demonios tengo que ir a recoger a Kao! Se me ha hecho tarde – sale de su oficina y maneja hasta llegar a su casa, pues, también tenia que recoger unos papeles, tenia un negocio muy importante con un empresario "desconocido".

El timbre de la puerta sonó y se dirigió a ver quien era, abrió la puerta y se encontró con….

-Kyou cuanto tiempo sin verte, te vez bien –le sonríe- me he tomado la molestia de recoger a tu hijo…-

-Tu… tu que haces aquí, ¿Cómo me has encontrado? –

- años de investigación Kyou, toda la familia te estaba buscando…- nuevamente le sonríe

-a que vienes…-pregunta kyou molesto

-he venido, porque tienes que venir con nosotros, a la casa Sohma, digamos que es una "reunión familiar", no te preocupes, pero… creo que tu ida será permanente…-

-¿A que te refieres,… no puedo… tengo negocios pendientes aquí…-

- Yo soy aquel con el que harás negocios Kyou, bien, de hecho nosotros los Sohma somos dueños de la empresa, te mandaremos a trabajar en una empresa cercana a la nuestra-

- y… ¿si me niego?-

-perderás todo, kyou, todo….así que ¿vienes? – sonríe

- Iré………….- voltea y mira a Kao saliendo del auto y corriendo hacia el.

-Papi papi, no sabia que tenía un tío…- decía el niño abrazando las piernas de su padre.

- Es que hace tiempo que no teníamos contacto hijo…- le sonríe y acaricia su cabeza.

-Tío Shigure me compro un carrito, es muy bueno…-

- ¡hehe, a tu hijo ya le caí bien, jugaremos a los carritos, avioncitos! –ríe

-Shigure…sigues con ese tonto sentido del humor – muestra una sonrisa

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian… por ejemplo… Tohru…-

Kyou se queda en silencio, ¿Qué pasara cuando vea a Tohru, ¿Aun lo querrá,…o se habrá enamorado de…Yuki…

**Ajales O,O termine, espero que les guste porque últimamente me han querido matar, bien ya cambie , es romance y drama - 3- porque leugo hay unos que se enojan, gracias por sus reviews O,O!**

**P.S.D Perdon por separar a la pareja! Pero ya veran se volveran a unir xx lo prometo solamente queria ponerle un poco mas de drama e historia! **


	6. El Reencuentro

**Bien aquí sigo dandole con mi fanfic no lo he olvidado!**

**Bueno espero que les agrade ;) lo hice con todo mi corazon 0!**

Cap.6 El reencuentro…

Kyou se encontraba empacando las cosas para su regreso a la casa Osma, doblaba y acomodaba sus prendas lentamente pensando en que pasaria, ¿como eran las cosas ahora, y que dirían, sin embargo, no le importaba lo que dijera el baka de Yuki, tampoco el nuevo cabesilla de la familia Hatori, solo le importaba que pensaria Tohru, que diria a su regreso, puesto que, habbia roto la promesa que le hizo, la promesa de regresar por ella…

Una persona se asomo por la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Kyou.

-Kyou, ¿ya estas listo , o prefieres partir mañana en la mañana…- se recarga en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

El neko suelta un leve suspiro y cierra sus hermosos ojos formando una mueca de reprobación.

no… partiremos hoy, si te parece bien…-

Shigure lo mira sorprendido y sin mas que decir accede…

El pelirrojo se encontraba mirando hacia fuera desde la ventana de la limosina, viendo como se perdian las figuras abstractas, y pensando que es lo que pasaria a su llegada.

Voltea hacia su izquierda y mira a su hijo el cual se encontraba recargado en su hombro dormido, acaricia la frente del niño y sonrie para sí mismo…

-Mi hijo… espero que lo acepten…- dice en voz baja

-Claro que lo aceptaran….- responde Shigure quien se encontraba de frente a Kyou…

-Shigure, te hacia dormido…-baja la mirada apenado

-Kyou, todos te extrañabamos, mucho …-

El neko baja la mirada y guarda silencio…

-Sabes,… desde hace tiempo te habiamos contactado, sabiamos que estabas aquí … Saiyuki nos lo afirmó –

El pelirrojo levanta la mirada sorprendido y a la vez algo molesto

-¡¿Como que el señor Saiyuki les dijo donde estaba, entonces… ¡porque no vinieron a buscarme! …-

Shigure le sonrie

-Acaso…¿eso deseabas?..., en ese momento no deseabas nada, no querias refresar … Hatori lo comprendio asi que dejo que te quedaras allí, le pidió a Saiyuki que te diera trabajo, además … Saiyuki deseaba que te casaras con su hija, asi que pidió que te quedarás ….-

- … - mira nuevamente por la ventana

-Kyou… has madurado bastante, ahora tienes un hijo, y has hecho todo por el… y lamento mucho la muerte de Hikaru…-

-¿Como sabes que murió, ¡kuzoo, pareciese que estoy atrapado en la familia Osma, siguen mis pasos, saben todo de mí… yo no me conosco…-Kyou golpea su pierna- kuzoo … nunca debí haberme ido.. si acaso,..si yo hubiera…-

Shigure lo interrumpe

-¿Si hubieras que Kyo, no te atormentes por el pasado, piensalo ahora, tienes un hijo, tienes otra oportunidad, y con lo de oportunidad me refiero a con Tohru…-

-… Shigure… ella se caso con Yuki, ¿cierto? –

-Kyou, …si se caso con él, y lo siento mucho… pero aprendió a ser feliz con él…-

El neko mira el suelo triste y pensativo, presionaba las rodillas con sus manos, molesto, celoso….

-Entonces… no tiene caso …ir… ella es feliz, seguro tiene hijos… y ama a su esposo…-

Shigure rie y Kyou lo mira molesto

-¿¡Que te causa tanta gracia?-

-hehe, lo que me causa gracia es lo ultimo, por supuesto que Tohru no ama a Yuki…-

Un extraño brillo broto de los ojos del neko.

-¡Entonces porque dices que es feliz baka!-

Shigure tose un poco después de escuchar lo de baka y se pone serio.

-Creas o no, es feliz, tiene un esposo, hijos, casa, familia,… digamos que a podido ocultar ese vacio de amor, con eso,… además... Tohru esta con Yuki porque…-

-¿Porque esta con el, ¡Dimelo Shigure!- pregunta exaltado

-Yuki esta enfermo de leucemia, está en tratamiento, … y si, es muy posible que se cure, asi que Tohru esta con el para apoyarlo, Tohru lo quiere con todo su corazon, pero no lo ama…-

-Vaya … ahora entiendo… - muestra una hermosa sonrisa a Shigure – Entonces aun tengo oportunidad con ella …-

-No… lo siento Kyou, pero almenos hasta que Yuki sane, tu tienes que tener una actitud fria con ella, porfavor- Mira serio al Neko

Sin mas que hacer Kyou suelta un corto suspiro

-Esta bien Shigure, lo haré … pero, necesito que me hagas un favor –

El Inu mira con duda al neko y se rasca la cabeza

-Am… ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?-

Kyou se acerca al oido de Shigure y le susurra algo…

-¡¿QUE!- grita Shigure, a causa de su grito el niño despierta y comienza a llorar, Shigure trata de calmarlo haciendo caras graciosas y el pequeño se asusta mas.

-SHIGURE, DEJA DE HACER ESAS CARAS ESTUPIDAS! – le grita Kyou

-no son caras estupidas solo intento calmarlo – salen lagrimas de sus ojos

El neko abraza a su hijo.

-Papi ; . ; -

-Tranquilo Kao… ya vamos a llegar… cuando lleguemos a esa casa irás con tio Shigure, yo necesito hacer algo…¿de acuerdo?-

El niño accede con la cabeza limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas.

Ya eran las 10:00 pm y la limosina se estaciono en una casa muy hermosa, pareciese que era la de Yuki Sohma, Shigure, Kyou y Kao bajan de la limousina.

-Bien Shigure, has lo que te pedi… por cierto, ¿no hay otra puerta por al que pueda entrar?-

-Entra por al de la cocina, mandare a Tohru hacia allá…-

-Gracias… Kao quedate con tio shigure – le acaricia la cabeza

-Si papá! n.n – le sonrie el niño tomando la mano de Shigure

El neko corre hacia la puerta trasera donde se encontraba la cocina y entra…

"pensamientos: bien ahora por donde me pongo…mm…ya se! Por el lado del refrigerador"

El pelirrojo se pone al lado del refri pegado a la pared (cabe agregar que el refrigerador estaba al lado de la puerta por donde se "supone" que llegaria Tohru")

Shigure toca el timbre …

:DING DONG:

-¡Voy!- grita una voz conocida

La puerta de la entrada se abre…

-¡Shigure, ¡que sorpresa, ¿a que se debe tu visita, anda pasa – le sonrie Yuki, entonces el chico de cabellos plateados nota algo inusual…

-Quien es ese chico, ah? – apuntando hacia Kao, el pequeño niño se oculta tras Shigure…

-Am…bueno pues es-qu-e-e!...-comienza a sudar y a balbucear

En eso Tohru y una niña de cabellos grises largos, muy parecida a Yuki bajaban las escaleras.

-¡Tio Shigure!- corre la pequeña

Shigure alza los brazos y la abraza

-¡Yukina, cuanto tiempo sin verte, eres tuda una niña hermosa, cuantos años tienes ya? –

-¡seis tio!- sonrie la niña dandole un beso en la mejilla a Shigure

-vaya! Eres nuna chica grande!- en eso Shigure mira a Tohru …

-¡Tohru! –sonrie nervioso –podrias traerme un bajo con agua? -

-claro Shigure-san ! – responde alegre la chica, simplemente, Tohru no habia cambiado en lo absoluto…

Tohru entra a la cocina y siente que alguien le tapa la boca y le susurra al oido suavemente….

-Tranquila…soy yo, Kyou ….-

"Pensamientos: Kyou…volviste…-

**Bien aquí se termina el capitulo 6 OoO!**

**Agradesco a los que me escribieron reviews! Aquii van**:

**Kisuna-Chan**:

Holas:

Bua, que triste como pudiste separarlos, más te vale que si los vuelvas a juntar. Bueno pues me ha gustado mucho tu fi, así que continualo que lo has dejado muy interesante. Yo espero pero espero que no sea mucho jejeje.

Sayonara  
Kisuna-chan

**Mabe**_: Bueno aquí ya lo continue 0 y como lo prometido es deuda ya los volvi a juntar, gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que te guste este capitulo nn_

**AskaIshida:**

por ke eres .-. o waa te pasas por ke eres tan cruel ToT ahh muero por leer la continuacion no seas malña y ponla pronto 0 

onegai  
espero ke te encuentre bien  
los mejores deseos ja ne

**Mabe: **_ bueno soy cruel por naturaleza x,x! nah, es solo que quise poner un poco de drama, xD qiero que pasen cosas espectaculares! Non y aquí esta la continuación me tarde un poco pero fue por bloqueo mental o.o! n.n y gracias si me encuentro bien espero que tu tambien te encuentres bien matta ne! n.n_

**Arisamasensey:** HIYAA AMIGA! ajales! está muy weno tu fanfic! has progresado muy bien, ya soe tu fann! xD, wenop chacha ( muchacha xD) haber cuando llegas de Guadalajara TT tambien el miguelito se jué de viaje, mis amigos me dejaran .. SOLAA ;; jaja xDD aplausos aplausos, k linda actuacipon 3 jojojo, pss haber cuando nos vemos chamuca, ejem, ejem, chamaca, si, kise decir chamaca. Para que le sigas continuando a la historia y para k leas mi FANFIC O.O xDD jaja vaya k doy miediop x3, me traes una piedra amiga ;;, jajaja, wenop, pss mi hermanote ya llegó... Que te la pases chido diviertete doble por mi, juasjuas xDD ya kiero un abjo electrico ;;, BYE BYE n.n

**Mabe: **_quien eres tu OO! chica rara y me llamas tu amiga, nah no te creas xD jajaja q largo esta tu review wenu como te veo todos los dias solo te digo…………… gracias por leer mi fic aqi ta el otro cap! Disfrútalo! _

**Harunno Alexandra: **Kya me encanta tu fic T-T hace tiempo k no leo fics asi! me encanto de vdd pues pase por la seccion en k habian fics de fruit basket y encontre tu fic

**Mabe: **_oyayes tu em mandaste 3 reviews seguidos xD bueno gracias por leer mi fic que bueno que te guste ! Aquí esta el sexto cap espero que tte haya gustado tmb nn…_

**Doremi3:** GUAHU, ME ENCANTO, ES EL PRIMERO QUE LEO DE F.B.Y ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LO BOY A ESPERAR CON ANCIAS, NO TE VAYAS A TARDAR, ¡POR FAVOR!

**Mabe: **_pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ojala que te haya gustado 0 quizas si me tarde un poco pero, fue por razones…mmm… bueno no hay excusas w gracias por tu reviewww!..._

_Bien chicos y chicas nos vemos hasta el próximo episode! ;) hasta luego_


End file.
